Gone
by LetTheSeaSetYouFree
Summary: I want to be a star that sticks out, so if I do die then you can find me and see that I’m shining for you. When you look up at the sky, I want you to be able to find me immediately and say that’s Sasuke. That’s why I want to become a star” XONE-SHOTX


* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry i haven't updated in like forever. but I'm having huge writer's block. So here's a little one shot to let you guys now I'm still alive..... well enjoy**

* * *

I felt so cold…………

My heart felt liked it was ripped out of my chest and thrown to the ground and got stomped on………..

I felt like the world stopped moving……………

I felt like I was a walking ghost

I felt like I was going to die……

……_..Why………….._

………_..Why did you leave me……_…

……_Sasuke……._

* * *

I stepped out of my office and shut the door behind me. I walked down the long white hallway, it was empty. I had the night shift at the hospital, since no one wanted it. Everyone turned it down because they wanted to be with their loved ones…. But not me………

"Goodnight Ms. Haruno"

The lady at the front desk waved. I kept walking and ignored her. I pushed the door open and stepped outside. I walked down the stairs and down the street. I turned on the sidewalk and walked home. Cars were racing down the street trying to get to work like they had a life. It was only 6 am, my shift starts at midnight and goes till 6 am. I continued my way home, through the park. I walked passed a couple holding hands. I stopped the looked back at them, the boy who looked no older then 19 brought his mouth to his ear and whispered something in the girl's ear. The girl who looked maybe 18 giggled and gripped the boys arm. The boy slung his shoulder around her shoulders and the girl wrapped her arm around his waist and together they continued walking down the path like they didn't have a care in the world.

I felt something roll down my pale cheek; I brought my hand up to wipe whatever it was away. It was a single tear, I brushed it away but when I touched it, it vanished, like it was not even there in the first place.

I continued and finally reached my small apartment. I unlocked my door, and threw the keys on the table by the door. I laid my jacket on the small couch. My apartment was simple, when you walk in there is a little table by the door. You walked one stepped and there is a couch in front of you facing the right direction with a TV in front of that. You walked past the couch and turn your head to the right and there is the kitchen. Past the kitchen is a hallway that leads to the bathroom and my room.

I set my purse down on the kitchen counter and took a glass down from one of the cabinets. I turn the facet on and watch as the water fills it up. Before I take a drink, I see my answering machine blinking. Apparently I had 3 missed calls. I pushed play and took a sip of my water while listening to the machines voice ring through the room

"**You have 3 missed calls. **

**First message received at August 19 at 5:40 p.m.**

_Today was the 20__th__……. Guess it's been a while since I checked…._

**Message from phone number 436- 7493**

"_**Hey Sakura,…… it's Ino. Sak, everyone is worried about you. No one has heard from you since the accident one year ago. I'm worried about you, we all are. You never get out any more, all you do is go to work and go straight back to your apartment after that. I'm pretty sure you haven't slept in god knows how long…..Sakura…… please…… pick up…..i'm begging you"**_

Her voice cracked at the end. It sounds like she's in pain…… But she doesn't understand…no one does….. The answering machine started playing the other ones but I didn't pay attention. I was to caught up in the past. Today is the day that the world took him from me

**~Flashback~**

**One year ago**

August 20th

A woman with pink hair moved around the kitchen in the morning. She had a smile on her face and was to caught up in making her coffee she didn't notice the raven hair man coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around his waist and spun her around and fell on the couch bringing her down with him.

"Sasuke!!!!!!"

The pinkette laughed as he spun her. She landed on top of him when they went down….She brushed a stray strand of raven hair out of his eyes. Onyx clashed with emerald getting closer and closer their lips met in a short sweet kiss.

"Sasuke, can you go to the market for me, please? Naruto and Hinata are coming over for dinner tonight and I really like to make something special instead of microwave ramen"

The pinkette moved off of the man and now stood over him

"Sakura, it's 8 in the morning…… I'll go later"

Sakura pouted and Sasuke sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Please, for me?"

Sasuke got up and grabbed the keys on the door. Sakura squealed a thank you and kissed him. Sasuke smirked and left. Sakura skipped back to the kitchen with a smile on her face. She grabbed her coffee and sat on the couch watching TV.

_It feels like only yesterday Sasuke and I met. We were in college and happen to be partners in a class. Next thing you know I'm his fiancé living in his apartment with him. But I can't forget all the goods times in between. _

Sakura let out a giggle

_With Sasuke studying law and me studying medical, we'll be able to support our self once we get out of college and find a job. Maybe find a new house, or we could get married, or we could have kids and rai-_

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. She ran to the kitchen and picked it up and pulled it close to her ear

"Hello?"

"**Yes, hi, I'm looking for a Miss Sakura Haruno"**

"This is her"

"**I'm sorry to tell you Miss Haruno, but there was a shooting outside the market on 40th avenue"**

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but was does this have to do with me?"

"**One person was shot and it was a man named Sasuke Uchiha"**

The phone clattered to the floor…….Sakura stood there shocked, her eyes wide and tears were filling up. She reached down and picked the phone off from the floor

"Where is he?"

"**He is at St. Anna's Hospital"**

"I'm on my way"

Sakura hung up the phone and bolted out the door. She ran down the street towards the hospital

_Please be ok…..please……_

I flew up the stairs and ran through the doors and stopped at the front desk.

"Where can I find Sasuke Uchiha?"

I was panting. She looked at me strange then answered

"Room 47B"

I thanked her and took off down the hallway dodging people left and right. I came to 47B and opened the door. I saw Sasuke lying on the bed. There were wires everywhere and the machine next to him should a steady beat. I ran over to him and bent down, so that my pink locks covered our faces

"Sasuke"

I whispered. His eyes were closed and he was paler then before

"Sasuke please wake up…please wake up….I'm sorry for making you go to the market. Please just wake up…..I'll do anything for you Sasuke. We can move away to the country side away from the city like you wanted to. We'll get a house close to a lake and watch the sunset at night………"

My voice cracked. One by one the tears started to fall. Soon I was crying my heart out. I gripped his shirt and cried on his chest.

"Please"

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Wake up……"

_Beep………….Beep…._

"Sasuke….please wake up, please don't leave me. I can't imagine life without you, my love"

………_..Beep……………_

"Sasuke! Please! Wake up!"

I started sobbing, my chest hurt so badly. I couldn't breathe; it felt like someone took a knife and stabbed my heart leaving a scar for the rest of my life

…………………………………………_.._

"SASUKE!!!!!!"

I screamed and gripped his sheet tighter. I felt someone trying to remove me from him but I won't let go. I couldn't let go. He is my everything and now he's gone forever.

"Sakura"

A voice whispered. I looked up and saw Naruto, his cerulean filled with sorrow. But I didn't care, I struggled to get away from him but his grip was tight. He led me out of Sasuke's room and shut the door.

"SASUKE"

I screamed not caring who heard. Naruto continued pulling me along till we were outside, then he let me go. I fell to the ground and cried my heart out, I felt a rain drop hit my cheek and looked up. Gray clouds were rolling in and let tiny rain drops fall. Looks like heaven was sharing my pain and crying with me as I sat there on the ground on my knees crying my heart out. I don't what happen but suddenly I felt my world go black.

I woke up to the sound of the TV. I slowly sat up and clutch the blanket someone draped on me. I looked around to see if I could find Sasuke……but today's events slowly came back to me…..

Sasuke was dead…….. He was shot in front of the market…..

My fiancé was dead……..My world was dead now

I heard the shuffle of feet and looked over the couch and saw Naruto standing there. I could see that he was hurting, after all Sasuke and him were best friends... they were more like brothers. I opened my mouth to speak, my voice was dry and in a whisper,

"Please leave Naruto. Thank you for bring me back here, but I need some time alone"

Naruto came around the couch and gave me a hug. He pulled back

"Alright, but if you need anything you know where to find me"

I faked a smile hoping he wouldn't catch it but he did. He frown but said nothing. He got up and walked out the door, closing it on his way out. I wrapped my self in the navy blue blanket. It still had Sasuke's scent on it. Behind the TV is a huge glass window. The whole wall is actually glass, so I could see that it was night time. The city lights were lighting up the whole room as I sat in darkness

**~End of Flashback~**

I was in the same position now as I was one year ago. I felt something wet slide down my cheek. I was crying again. After Sasuke died, I finished college and got a job at the same hospital he died in. I kept the apartment and everything else. I moved all of Sasuke's stuff to the spare room, but still leaving some stuff out in the open. To make sure I remembered what I had but what the world took from me.

Sasuke's shooter was arrested the next day. He had escaped and gave the cops a chase but they found him holding a gun to someone's head in an abandon ally. He was sent to prison but committed suicide there. I looked out the window it was night time and the stars were shining brightly despite the city lights. I remembered something Sasuke once told me when we were on the beach looking up at the stars at night time.

**~ Flashback~**

"Sasuke, when you die, what do you want to become?"

I was lying on his chest, his arm wrapped around my waist. His gripped tighten when I tried to move, but I won. I looked into his eyes; his hair sprawled around his face like a halo. His mouth set in a firm grin meaning he was thinking

"What do you mean?"

He brushed my cheek and I nuzzled into it

"I mean, when you die do you want to become an Angel doing god's work or something else?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, while I played with his fingers. My elbows resting at his sides; he opened them again and looked at me. He spoke with his deep husky voice

"A star"

Puzzled, I looked at him

"Why?"

He looked at me and smirked. I blushed and looked away letting go of his hand. He pushed his hand through my pink locks and brought me down so I was lying on his chest again. My face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Because, stars shine more brightly then anything on the planet, everyday millions of people look up at the same stars we do all over the world. Right now, there are some other people looking at the same starts we are looking at now. I want to be a star that sticks out, so if I do die then you can find me and see that I'm shining for you. When you look up at the sky, I want you to be able to find me immediately and say that's Sasuke. That's why I want to become a star"

I smiled, but didn't say anything.

**~ End of Flashback~**

I looked up at the stars from my couch. I saw one star shining brightly from the others

"Is that you Sasuke? Did you finally get your wish?"

I whispered. Snuggling into the blanket more I fell asleep from the warmth it supplied. The star the Sakura was looking at seemed to shine brighter then any other star….

"_Sakura, I'm waiting for you"_

* * *

**Seven years later**

A girl with blond hair in pigtails held hands with her mom and walked down the beach. The woman let go of the girl's hand, and the girl ran to a man standing, staring up at the night time sky.

"Daddy!"

The man looked at his daughter running towards him. She leapt and he caught her spinning her around in his arms. She squealed, while the woman stopped to admire her husband and daughter.

"Momma, look at the stars! They are so pretty!"

The girl was pointing to the stars from her daughter's arms.

"Yes they are sweetheart"

The woman came to stand by the man and looked at her daughter's face.

"Momma look at those two stars! They are shining brighter then any other star"

The woman and man looked at the two stars right next to each other and gave a small sad smile.

"Can we name them?"

The girl looked questioning at her parent's faces. Her father shook his head

"Sorry dear, but they already have names"

The girl pouted

"What are their names?"

The man and woman looked at each other a smiled before the woman turned to her daughter

"Sasuke and Sakura"

The girl looked confused

"Isn't that uncle and auntie's names?"

The woman nodded and the man answered

"They are named after you dead uncle and Aunt because that's where they are right now"

The girl turned in her fathers arms and looked at him

"But I thought when you die, you go to heaven"

The man smiled

"You do, but your uncle and aunt have never been the ones to follow the rules"

The girl let a quiet o

"Can I go by the water?"

The man nodded and set her down on the ground, before she took off

"Don't get wet"

The woman called after her daughter. She smiled after she heard an "I won't". She turned to her husband who was staring at the two stars with a sad look on his face.

"Don't look so sad. They are finally together and happy I'm sure"

The man looked at his wife with a grin on his face

"I know they are happy but I still can't stop thinking about how they are up there. Sasuke got shot and Sakura was killed in a car crash two years after Sasuke died."

The woman kissed her husband's cheek

"Those two were made for another; it was a surprise at how long Sakura went with out killing her self."

"Momma, Daddy!"

"Come on Naruto, our daughter is calling for us"

Naruto watch as Hinata walked away. He took one last look at the two stars shining brightly, smiled and walked towards his future.

* * *

**~ Hope you like it and enjoyed it. i was listenign to sad piano music and this came up in my head ^.^**

**~~~~~~CrestedStar20 **


End file.
